1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus is described for the sorting of utensils such as knives, forks and spoons.
2. Prior Art.
The sorting of utensils such as knives, forks and spoons can be an arduous task especially in large restaurants and institutions. Typically the utensils are washed together and then manually sorted into bins.
The present invention provides an apparatus for sorting such utensils.